Ike's mustache
by 1017kristen377
Summary: Ike wakes up one morning, with something new on his face. warning sonen ai


Idea: Mustache

Pairing: Ike and Link

Summary: Ike wakes up one morning, with something new on his face.

!

"Erm…eruhg…." Ike mumbled as he tossed and turned in bed, the bright light shining from the window preventing him to sleep any longer. He sat up in his bed and wiped his eyes. He sighed relieved, it's Sunday. No training and no schooling. He hoped out of bed and got dressed quickly. He looked in the mirror to see if he looked alright, but something else caught his eye, it was on his upper lip.

"Oh MY GOD!" Ike screamed, making some smashers in the hallway jump. He touched his upper lips and felt his upper lip. "…I have a mustache." He grinned from ear to ear. "I HAVE A MUCTACHE!" running out of the halls and down the steps he sang, "I have a mustache!" running into the dinning hall he screamed to everyone "I HAVE A FREAKING MUTCHE PEOPLE!" Link walked in.

"Ike?" he said walking to the mercenary. "I-is that you?"

"Yes, don't you looooove my new look Link?" he asked, making poses and pointing out his mustache.

"Oh, well, you look different. Did you get a haircut?" Link said, being serious but Ike though he was joking.

"No silly willy billy bob mic jilly, "Ike said. "I have a mustache!" he leaned in close to Link to show him.

"Oh, oh, OH! Ummm…Ike…" Link said, looking to the ground.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ike asked concerned.

"Umm… well it's just that..That mustache it's…it's…It's…" he looked up at Ike then back to the ground.

"Out with it boy!" Ike growled like mister krabs.

"IT'S SO SEXY!" he squealed.

"Yes, yes I know I am." Ike said, smiling.

Link took out glasses that he keeps in his pocket and placed them on Ike's face. Ike looked like a real man now; he had glasses and a mustache. How sexy. "Wow Ike, you really look like your age, what was it a gain 42?" Link asked being serious again. Ike though he was joking.

"No silly willy goose egg mc hot dogs on a stick jr," he said. "I'm 21." He laughed.

"Oh." Link said.

"Hey Link, lets go around town and show people my new mustache." Ike aid, saying mustache like moostache.

"Ok!"they hurryingly ran out of the mansion to get to the streets of the city.

"Hello." Ike said to some random lady walking by.

"SO HANDSOME!" she shrieked and melted to the floor. Ike and Link slowly walked away, pretending they didn't notice.

They walked past a man this time, he had a mustache too. Ike growled at him and he ran away like a scared puppy. Link laughed. They walked past a smallish girl. She was lost. "Hello little one, what happened?" Link asked kneeling next to her.

"I lost my mommy and daddy when they saw some handsome man walking by they ran away cuz' they weren't handsome." She pointed to Ike. "That's him." She said ten started crying. Ike used his magical powers that his mustache gave him to fin the girl's parents and give her to them. They all exploded from Ik'es handsomeness.

"My work here is done." Ike said, brushing his mustache with his fingers. Link was going to go say something to him but then a bunch of girls came up and surrounded him.

"Oh wow can I touch it?" one asked.

"Go ahead little girl." Was Ik'es reply. She touched it and melted. Then a bunch of other girls began touching Ike. This made Link sad and jealous s he went on ahead home.

Ike didn't get back til' dark and when he came in he went straight to bed.

!

Link crept in quietly; he tiptoed over to Ik'es bed. "Goodbye…"

!

Ike woke up; he felt different and ran straight to the mirror. His mustache was gone. "NOOOOO!" he screamed, making some smashers in the hallway jump.

"Ike what's the matter?" Link asked running into the rom.

"My mustache, it's gone." Ike said pouting. Link grinned evilly.

"Sorry Ike." Link said and wrapped his arms around him, grinning evilly as he did so. "But I think you look handsome either way Ike."

"Whatever link, see you later." Ike aid walking out of the room. Link frowned, well a least he wont have to share Ike's handsomeness with anyone else gain.

THE END


End file.
